


Love like Space

by KiwiGoon



Category: Short Writings - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiGoon/pseuds/KiwiGoon
Summary: Just a short little poem about being haunted by love, one of my first writings about this topic after some time





	Love like Space

Its 5 am

What am i still doing up?

Why haven't i fallen asleep?

Why are these thoughts constantly attacking me?

Why do i look up at the night sky and cry when i see the stars?

Why is it that every time i daydream, i only see you?

Why am i so terrified of seeing you everywhere?

Even in my dreams, you're there, smiling the sweetest smile my eyes have ever laid on

So why do i wake up in tears, why do i end up bawling my own eyes out whenever i see you?

You're always there, close to my grasp

But then you just disappear

And i can never grab you, pull you close, and tell you that i love you

It hurts every time i see you there

Just smiling

Like everything is going to be fine

I want to believe that too

But this road, it has too many holes

And i'm constantly stuck chasing after you

A figment of my imagination

Because the real you is far away from me

You'll never know how much i want to be next to you

Hear your voice again, it always makes my heart jump

Look into those weary eyes of yours, i always see the glint in those brown;sunken eyes

Your face, the one thing that haunts me, is as serene as i first saw it

I want to tell you, i love you

I love you

I love you

I love you

I love you

A million times

No i wont love you to the moon and back, i'll take you further than the astronauts

To the stars that shine so bright, the same stars we both look up at night

You take my breath away, like the vacuum of space

And i'll never be lonely

Because you're the star

That i always look up at during the night


End file.
